Halo Prime
by invadermetroid
Summary: MC in Samus' world. Just read it and review it.


Author's note: Halo belongs to Bungie and Microsoft and Metroid belongs to Nintendo. I will be adding series' or ideas as I go. Review or don't, I don't care. If you find it confusing, tell it to me with a review or shut your mouth you hideous, throbbing fool! Just kidding...really.  
  
Slipspace Time and Date: nonexistent. Date of entry...December 12, 2552.  
  
Master Chief stared at the smoldering ruin that was once the Covenant hierarchy's space station, the Purple Gulf. Without the Prophets around anymore the Covenant homeworld would be wide open. The only problem was that the UNSC fleet was in shambles from the battles on Reach. Chief stood up and walked to the holopad where Cortana was in deep thought.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked the Chief. Cortana seemed to be startled but quickly got her gearings back.  
  
"It's the slipspace field. It emitting high amounts of temporal radiation," Cortana said with her brow furrowed in thought. "According to my calculations a "field" of some sort will envelop us and transport us to a random location."  
  
"As long as it's civilized and there isn't a Halo near by, I'm perfectly fine with that," Chief answered as he sat down in a chair.  
  
"We have 5 minutes before we have to leave slipspace. I would have said something sooner but I wasn't sure if I was calculating correctly," she said. Chief stood up and moved to the Longsword fighters control panels, sat in the pilot's seat, and took the controls. He pressed a few buttons on the control panel and the engines stared to run but died just as quickly.  
  
"Uh oh," Cortana said with fear in her voice. The viewport filled with the sky blue light that made up a slipspace field. It seemed empty but a blue tear-drop shaped filled the viewport. "Engines 1 and 2 are inoperable, 3 is out power." Cortana reported. Chief buckled up for what he knew would be a bumpy ride. As the Chief clicked the final strap on, the side of the Covenant cruiser glowed a dull red. Cortana could only stare at an almost imminent death and say 3 words: Hold on Chief...  
  
Tallon IV Moon: Achilles (as known by Federation)  
  
Samus ran down the ancient hallway of the Chozo Armor temple with her cannon raised. She found this place by reviewing the Chozo lore she had found on Tallon IV. Each piece of lore contained a small hint to what and where this place is. Supposedly the temple contains and armor upgrade as well as new metal plates for her downgraded fusion armor. Samus turned a corner and came face to face with a large Chozo statue like the ones she had seen on Zebes. It was holding a glowing orb. Samus could see the metal pieces of a Chozo power suit floating in the ball of energy and a pulsating arm cannon which looked huge.  
  
"This is amazing Samus. This isn't even what we decoded told us about," said Adam with amazement. Due to new technology and a brain interface, Adam could now be uploaded into the Power Suit's computer core.  
  
"I guess so, Adam. The Chozo never even mentioned an arm cannon like that one," replied Samus. She walked closer to it. It gave off a faint humming sound and green glow. Samus reached out a hand and touched the orb. It had strong surface tension for something like that but Samus got her hand through. Immediately the orb disappeared and a surge of green energy shot through her hand and into her helmet. Samus rose into the air with a green glow around her. What looked like green rain shot around her in a circle and then slowly turned to a reddish orange. Blobs of pulsing molten material surrounded her suit and formed the metal pieces that were lost before her Fusion mission. They solidified and turned a greenish blue. A message on her HUD flashed: Hyper suit acquired. Her arms glowed purple and black and her existing arm cannon turned pure silver. Another arm canon materialized on her left arm, also silver. Titan cannons acquired and enabled said her HUD. Samus dropped to the ground and she landed perfectly thanks to new stabilizers in her boots. Samus was so speechless and her new power she only said "kick ass."  
  
ËËËËËËËËËËË  
  
Back on her ship and speeding away from Tallon IV's moon Samus reviewed her new upgrades. Her display on the control panel read this:  
  
Hyper Suit: Auto recharge of energy Combination of all suits (pre- and post- fusion) Phazon absorbing properties Phazon power core Energy shielding Smaller morphball form  
  
Titan Arm cannon(s) Power, Ice, Wave, Plasma, Phazon Beams Hyper Beam (energy consuming) Titan Beam (all beams combined, no charge capability) Titan Missile (1/2 megaton nuke, limited to 3)  
  
"Amazing," said Samus as she admired her now empty suit. It gave of a sickly greenish glow and as she reached out to touch it the energy shield blocked it so Samus' hand looked like it was floating in midair. She turned to the veiwport to see the inky black of space and the shining points that were the stars. Samus stared into space with a glassy look in her eye, perplexed at the beauty that was the universe. Samus saw a blue pinprick brighter than any star out there.  
  
"Supernova?" asked Adam noticing the spike in radiation that came with the flash of light.  
  
"No," answered Samus. Samus moved to her suit and said "activate". The suit crumpled and formed a globular ball of green energy and zoomed to Samus. The ball reformed to her suit around Samus, a new feature of the Hyper Suit. Samus walked over to the veiwport and looked. The "star" looked the same but without warning it expanded to fill the whole screen. Samus' ship was bathed in sky blue light as a loud thunk resonated through the ship as Samus toppled ,hit her head, and blacked out. The last thing she saw was a dark black ship shaped like a bomber spinning wildly just as she was, then black...  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
AN: This was my idea for a Metroid/ Halo movie crossover. Samus would be played by Uma Thurman and MC would be CG, same voice as the game. Next chappie soon. 


End file.
